It Matters To Me
by static-harmony
Summary: Harry Potter fic; Harry/Draco. The boys prank everyone all the time, but what happens when they're forced to reveal their secrets to one another to get out?


**Authors Note: Okay after much screaming at the plot bunnies to come save me, I think they finally showed up... I think. *squees* This is the third and final one-shot in the Alina's Birthday One-Shot series extravaganza *spirit fingers* Don't ask, I'm hyped up on pepsi. This is a Harry Potter one shot in the form of Harry/Draco, because Ginny's a hoe. *squees again* Let the story... BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I own nothing.**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry Potter is in Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin.

This everyone knew.

What they didn't know, was why the two boys had just left the Great Hall; holding hands.

Harry and Draco fled from the Great Hall and began laughing as soon as they got far enough away, as they left they felt eyes on their retreating backs and stares of disbelief.

"That was brilliant Draco" Harry said through a bout of giggles.

"I agree, one of our best performances" Draco concurred.

"I wonder what the gossip will be tomorrow morning" Harry said.

Both boys knew that that stunt was wound to get them the center of talk for a long time, they didn't care about that, but seeing the faces of the students, was priceless, and so worth it.

You see, Harry and Draco aren't really dating, they amuse everyone once in a while by small glances, kisses, and occasional hand holding to get the school riled up.

Talk about a prank from hell.

What neither of the boys knew, was that each felt strong feelings of longing for the other, and of course, neither was big enough to admit it to themselves. So they played these games thinking that it was just for show.

When it really wasn't.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

As they suspected, the whole school was talking about their recent escapade the next day.

They both ignored the questions from their friends, because no one besides the two boys knew the truth. Ron and Hermione assumed they were dating, and shockingly gave Harry no grief.

Pansy and Blaise at first didn't believe they were dating, but after knowing Draco for so long, they knew that he must really like Harry, even if it WAS just for show. They just needed him to admit that.

Both sets of friends talked badly about the other at first, and after many fights and snappy comments as retorts, the bad-talking faded and they were quiet.

Everyone assumed it was for show, they just didn't have the heart to tell the boys they knew. They loved how much fun it seemed to the two.

So they went about their business, everyone knew that Draco and Harry were in love... except Harry and Draco.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Little did the boys know, their friends were going to make sure they figured it out.

After potions class one day, the boys made their trip the the Room of Requirement as per usual, for their weekly talk of what to do next.

They didn't know that Ron, Blaise, Hermione and Pansy were following them. That Hermione was always very good at charms, so the boys walked, oblivious to what lay ahead of them.

They reached the Room of Requirement about fifteen minutes later and entered. Hermione walked up very quietly and whispered a small spell at the door.

"Specialis sensus ostendo sum" Hermione waved her wand at the door, and a small heart etched into the door, then disappeared.

Hermione walked back to her small group grinning, "What spell was that Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

"A secret feelings revelation spell, its a spell that traps people into a certain room until their true feelings are revealed to one another, I found it in a book a few years back, Merlin knows I never thought it would come in handy." Hermione replied.

"Nice one Granger" Pansy said approvingly.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Lets get out of here, we might want to be far away when they do figure out what happened" Blaise said.

And with that remark, they all dispersed the corridor and the door to the Room of Requirement vanished.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Meanwhile; in the room.

"So what do you think we should do next?" Harry said as he flopped down onto the large king sized bed.

_'Might as well be comfortable'_ Harry thought.

The room was furnished nicely, it had shades of different green, black and silver in it. Green because Draco was thinking of Harry, Black because they both thought it was a neutral color, and silver because Harry was thinking of swimming in Draco's eyes.

The room had a large king size bed in the back corner with black silk sheets and a black comforter. There was a cherry polished wood desk in one corner and a black leather sofa in the middle of the room, surrounded by two comfortable looking silver chairs, and one long mahogany coffee table.

There was a door heading out to the left of the bed, which lead to a very large and spacious bathroom.

Normally the boys spent a total of five to ten hours in their a week, so they both compromised on a comfortable but luxurious furnished room, so they would both be comfortable.

In the past year, sense they started this escapade, they had both gotten to know the other fairly well.

Harry learned about Draco's past, and his father, and Draco learned the truth about Harry's stay with his muggle relatives.

Needless to say, neither were very happy after they found out the former life of their soon to be lover.

The boys talked for a few hours, and were getting no where, they had used all their resources to do the small trysts they had accomplished so far, and were soon running out of ideas, kissing, hand-holding, hugging, long-ful stares. They were already out, everyone had seen them.

So after giving up for one day, they decided it best to part ways.

Draco walked to the door and gave it a soft but firm tug, and it didn't budge.

"Let me try" Harry said.

Harry tried to pull the door open, and it wouldn't budge.

"I have an idea" Draco said, and lightly pushed Harry out of the way.

Draco pointed his wand at the door and said "occultus alica"

"Ahhh that explains it" Draco said.

"What?" Harry said.

"Someone put a spell on the door, it won't open until we talk our feelings out" Draco stated.

"What does that mean?" Harry said.

"It means, we have to talk and discuss our true feelings before the door will let us leave" Draco said and walked briskly to the bed and sat down.

"But, how? I mean you know everything about me, and I about you." Harry said.

Draco didn't respond, he just sighed lightly and laid back on the bed. Harry came up to sit next him and leaned back against the headboard.

"Well, we both know the other is gay, obviously, is there anyone that your interested at the moment?" Harry said.

Draco laid still for a moment, and then flipped over and laid on his stomach facing Harry.

"Yes there is." Draco said softly.

"So that must be it, we must both have feelings for someone that we're either oblivious to or just don't want to admit to, because it will ruin some friendship or another. So we have to open up to each other who it is, and the door will open" Harry said feeling accomplished.

"Its not that simple" Draco said "The person I am in love with, doesn't feel like that towards me, I know it, and if I admit it, I'll just be setting myself up for anguish"

"Oh come ON, you are Draco Malfoy, Slytherin God, you are gorgeous and amazingly nice now, who in their right mind wouldn't want you?" Harry said.

"I know someone who doesn't" Draco whispered, unable to know if Harry heard, which he did.

"Who then?" Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco.

"It doesn't matter" Draco said and started picking at a loose strand in the comforter.

"It matters to me" Harry said, grabbing the pale boys hand and looking into his deep silver liquid eyes.

"Well then who's your secret love?" Draco said.

"Erm, same answer, it doesn't matter." Harry said and pulled his gaze away from the blonde and stared at the ceiling.

"Yes it does, you amazing and charming and beautiful, anyone who doesn't want to throw you down and shag you in the Great Hall, is an idiot" Draco said.

"Would you?" Harry said, still gazing at the ceiling.

"Would I what?" Draco said.

A deep blush crept up Harry's cheeks, "Throw me down and shag me in the Great Hall" Harry said softly.

"As a matter of fact, I would" Draco said confidently.

Harry looked at him, he was serious. Well that solved one problem, but who did Draco like that he wouldn't tell him.

"Draco, I have to tell you something. This past year, with you, well fake with you, it wasn't fake for me. It was real, _very_ real, I've never wanted one person so badly. I know that you just faked it the whole time to get attention, and at first, I did too, but you've grown on me, changed my perspective, and I thank you for that. But I don't think I can just have this fake anymore, not knowing what I do now." Harry said.

Harry got up and started pacing the room, mumbling to himself. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." Harry said mumbling. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy" Harry stated a bit louder.

Harry looked at Draco, assuming that he'd see him seething, or at least disgusted, but he sat their, a slight shocked smile on his face, but a playful grin too.

"Oh thank Merlin" Draco said, and he crossed the room at an alarming rate, and grabbed the raven haired boy and placed his lips right on Harry's. Moaning ever so slightly at the feel of Harry's lips on his.

After a few moments of sweet sensual kissing, the door clicked.

Both boys jumped and looked to see where the offending sound came from.

Harry looked back at Draco, "So I'm who you wanted? Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was a fool for falling for you, assuming you wouldn't have the same feelings"

Draco cupped Harry's face in his hand, "Harry, are you really that daft? This has been true and passionate for me ever sense it started, I figured if it kept up long enough that I'd have enough spark to woo you. Obviously it worked." The blonde said grinning.

"Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" Draco said softly gazing into the emerald eyes of his lover.

"Yes of course" Harry said smiling brightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_'Go to sleep and dream of me tonight'_

As the two boys lay together, sound asleep, music started playing softly, perhaps because of the moment those two shared, or because their magic overwhelmed their senses, but the music played.

_'I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind'_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**End Authors Note: Okay a few notes before the actual end note.  
Spells used:  
"Specialis sensus ostendo sum" means 'Secret Feelings Revealed' in Latin.  
"Occultus alica" means 'Hidden Spells' in Latin.  
Translation of words were done online, so if their wrong, I'm sorry. **

**_Song used at the end:  
Lullaby by Chase Coy._**

**Okay, so that's the end, I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it after the plot bunnies FINALLY showed up. *grumbles and feeds plot bunnies brownies***

**Thanks for reading, reviews are like drugs to me.**

**End Quote: "Your like my own personal brand of heroin" - Edward Cullen; Twilight.**

**Okay that's been stuck in my head, I'm so using that to pick up a chick sometime.**

**End.**


End file.
